States of Mind
by Eccentric-Circuit
Summary: What happens when Britain finds out a secret that a certain American has hidden from him ever since the American was a colony. ::Be warned- Swearing, Mentions of Adult themes,- Not quite M but higher than T:: My First story on here!
1. Chapter 1

Britain glared at the American who had yet again fallen asleep during the meeting. What was this the third time? Even Greece was awake! Although he was on the floor playing with a grey tabby kitten. Japan and Italy were sitting by him with other kittens. Even Turkey thought they were cute but he pretended not to be looking at them. America let out a loud snore that even woke him up. He looked around confused. Blinking a few times he started to become less groggy. He looked at Switzerland, the host this time, who was leaning forward on the podium as Germany was standing up front talking about water pipes or something America assumed. Switzerland's glare was actually on the Frenchman who had moved into his seat next to Liechtenstein. He caught Britain glaring at him across the room and America mouthed an apology. Britain just rolled his eyes and moved his attention back to Germany. He still wasn't interested in what the German had to say, though.

Switzerland adjourned the meeting and most people started packing up. South Korea had run out of the room, his long sleeves billowing out behind him. He was shouting something about video games. North Korea was already at the door and arm-barred South Korea. North let out a small laugh at South on the ground and then walked out of the room with a straight face. Vietnam rolled her eyes at them and walked out. Monaco had gotten into a conversation with Estonia on Neurology. Latvia and Lithuania were hiding in a table from Russia. Poland had found them and had pulled them out quickly. Almost everyone else left normally. Italy clinging to Germany, Taiwan with Japan and China running after them, Romano trying to keep a little distance between Spain who had left with France.

After almost everyone had left Britain stormed over to America who had was dozing in his chair. "You should really learn to be more productive and respectful, you git!" America was awake again. He gave a small, tired smile up at Britain who was glaring at him. "Sorry, dude, I've been really tired lately, ya know, hero work." America let out a long yawn and snuggled into his chair. "Just give me an hour or so." He trailed off and his lolled forward. Britain brought his foot into the American's knee, not hard enough to cause damage but to wake him up. "I'm not waiting for you!" America looked up at him with tired eyes. "Fine." He started walking towards the door, slowly. Britain glared at the back of his head and started following him out to the parking lot.

Walking a little helped him wake up more. He stretched and got to his car. Once he sat down he got tired almost immediately. He looked in his backseat. There was about thirty coffee cans, some energy bars, burger wrappers, and a few Red Bulls. He dug through them all and found a full Red Bull and downed it. Energy jumped through his nerves in about a minute. His heart started beating faster and it woke him up all the way. Britain was standing outside his window. He saw America's back seat and how fast he downed the energy drink. He knocked on the window glass. America rolled down the window and saw Britain glare turn into a worried look. "C'mon, bro, don't give me that." America felt bad that the Brit worried about him. "America what's going on?" America gave a shake of his head. "Nothing you should worry about. Now I gotta go." Britain backed away from the car a little and the American put it in reverse. America gave a small wave as he left the parking lot. Britain got into his car and continued the other way to his house his mind still on America's odd behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

America stopped at a gas station to fill up his car. He got rid of the empty cans and restocked his car with Red Bull and Mountain Dew. He got a hot dog on his way out and finished it before he got to his car. The buzz from the Red Bull started to wear off and he just sat in his car for a little, sipping his Mountain Dew more slowly.

He finally got on the road again and drove to his house. "Please still be standing, please still be standing…" He thought as he drove up the driveway. The scenery around the house was still pretty. There was an overhang of trees that went over the long driveway. Around each tree were different flowers. He smiled to himself. Maybe he hadn't done such a horrible job doing this. He let out a contented sigh as he got to the end of the drive. He got out of the car and grabbed his duffel out of the back and enjoyed the light summer breeze that carried the smell of the flowers and the fresh cut grass.

He started for the house and shoved his key into the lock and before turning it sighed and wondered what would happen once he opened it. He took a minute and finally slowly opened the door. Light came into the large windows and lit up the room and hit off the gold, silver, and copper accents. The walls were pure white except for small flecks a color. The tiled black floor was beautifully polished so it shone as the light hit it.

America braced himself for what would happen next. Right now was like the calm before the storm. One of the worst storms ever.

He shrugged his duffle off and waited a minute. Surely it would come soon. After another minute or so he started off to his study. He had gone through the trouble of getting it partially soundproof. Plus there was a couch he could sleep on. He tiredly walked down the hall to his study. He grabbed for the handle and was surprised when it came open. Usually he locked it when he left…Had he forgotten? He figured that and yawned and stretched on his way in. He pushed the door a little hard and it hit the back wall and made a crashing noise. He winced at the sound and his eyes widened as he took a step in.

Fifty-four pairs of eyes were on him. Fifty-four faces where looking straight at him, most with smirks and innocent smiles. America bolted out of the door way and down the hall, he could here them coming after him, faster and faster. He was to tired to do much and had slowed down from his sprint. He was pulled to the ground and dog-piled under more than 50 people. Most were giggling and laughing. America couldn't help but laugh with them. He couldn't see all there faces, though he knew each one. There smiling faces made him happy. Although a fifty plus dog-pile got uncomfortable.

"Guys! Guys!" He kept laughing looking at their faces. The people got the message and started to get off of him, most still smiling. They all sat around him, some extremely close.

He looked at all there faces. Each one looked different. It was amazing. From his son who had almost pure white hair sitting near him to the little girl with raven black hair sitting on the lap of her only slightly older but much bigger brother farther away. Their height, eyes, and features were all different. They amazed him everyday. Not only because of that they were all different but because they were all his. Sure most were adopted, found, or bought, but they all amazed him. Each with their own background, personality, hobbies, even religions.

Some of them started staring at him confusedly. America looked at them and realized he was just staring at them and not saying anything. He laughed again and opened his arms. They all tackled him once again. He startled laughing and ruffling their hair and looking at their smiles and their sparkling eyes. He didn't care that this happened every time he came home from a trip. Which was very often.

Soon all the excitement went down and he was actually capable of having conversations. He laughed at their stories even if he was only gone for two days a lot can happen.

Soon night fell and the all slept in the living room around America. America leaned back and sighed. This was perfect. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and relaxed to much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Even when Britain got home his mind was still on America. Usually the American was peppy and active and trying to get everyone to do silly things with him. Git. Britain thought about it no matter what he did. It was racking his brain to know the answer. Was America hurting? How could he be that tired? He did have a big country after all. Maybe that was it? Britain shook his head at that. It couldn't be. He would have to find out in the morning. He dressed for bed and laid down and fell into a fitful sleep.

America woke up pretty happy. He had a kink in his neck from lying in an awkward position all night. The Sun was just beginning to come through the windows. He yawned and tried to crack his back without waking up the kids who had fallen asleep on him. He smiled at their sleeping faces and tried to move as carefully as he could. Success! None had woken up. He stood up and tried to maneuver his way through the sleeping bodies. It was like a mine field. They were all placed randomly and he had to be careful not to step on any of them. It could, quite possibly, spell sudden death.

He finally got to the edge of where the bodies stopped and he hadn't woken any of them. He fist pumped and went into the kitchen. He stood in front of one of the fridges and toke out some left over pizza. He heated it up in the microwave and started eating. As he looked around he had to laugh again. Why these kids brought him so much joy he could never explain. There were stains on the walls from food fights and old containers that they had forgotten to throw away. They were a messy bunch, they fought a lot, sibling rivalries, history…His mind trailed off while he ate.

He walked back into the lace where they all slept. He expected to see them all still asleep… Nope.


End file.
